


Auralphonic 34: Pre- and Post-Production

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [34]
Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Betas, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic, Recording Setup, Vocal Warmups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: Join Fleur and Hananobira as they respond to talkbacks and talk about preparing to record and podfic betas.To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in this and past episodes check out ourPinboard.





	Auralphonic 34: Pre- and Post-Production

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on  
> [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download:**[mp3](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/Auralphonic_034_Pre_And_Post.mp3)  
**Length:** 00:59:31  
**Hosts:** Fleur and Hananobira

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are on our [Pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep034/).




**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
